


reflections of a poetic beauty

by yeeet (openyourrice)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Loud Sex, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openyourrice/pseuds/yeeet
Summary: Когда Тэён смотрит на Джехёна, он чувствует любовь и знает, что она будет существовать вечно.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 2





	reflections of a poetic beauty

**Author's Note:**

Как поется в песне Ната Кинга Коула, которую так любит Тэён, он знает, что когда влюбится, то это будет навсегда... Или же он никогда не влюбится в таком неспокойном поверхностном мире, с его вспышками и пламенем, которые, кажется, исчезают при небольшой капельке холодной воды сверху.

Но когда он смотрит на Джехёна, то понимает, что влюблён, и что это то, что будет существовать вечно.

Здесь, под светом Нью-Йорка и его неспокойной динамикой с неглубоко осмысленными словами и странным запахом пива, Чон, кажется, сияет ещё сильнее. Когда Дже улыбается, он делает это всем своим лицом - глаза превращаются в полумесяца, появляются ямочки. Он проявляет свое мальчишеское изящество, когда прислоняется к плечу Марка, совершенно не зная, что он делает с сердцем Тэёна, не зная, что он заставляет своего хёна влюбиться в него ещё раз. Ещё раз из десятков, которые были, и ещё раз из десятков, которых ещё не было.

***

Ланг Леав однажды сказала, что влюбляться - это не что-то вроде разбивающихся волн, поражающих то, что привязывает вас к земле и отнимающих то, что вы уже знаете, то, чему вы научились на жизненном опыте. Она сказала, что влюбляться - это когда вы зашли в кафе, и вдруг появляется другой посетитель в дверях. И пока вы смотрите на этого человека, вы узнаете, что происходит с вашим сердцем - как тогда, когда вы делаете глоток любимого кофе и чувствуете себя как дома, в безопасности и комфорте. Это что-то сладкое и теплое. Ну, она права. На самом деле, Тэ не знает, когда влюбился в Дже. Это просто случилось.

Он думает, что внезапное осознание поразило его, когда он сушил волосы, немного поврежденные от чрезмерного обесцвечивания в последние несколько месяцев, но все еще гладкие, благодаря увлажняющему крему, который он купил. Он смотрит на себя в зеркало и, черт возьми, выглядит таким глупым, делая что-то земное и улыбаясь, как влюбленный глупый ребенок - черт, да он влюблен. Нельзя отрицать. Нет, он не будет плакать об этом или устраивать припадок, потому что это _неправильно_ \- быть влюбленным в своего напарника по группе, _неправильно_ сходить с ума по нему, потому что они не могут должным образом показать миру свою любовь. В любом случае, он не хочет этого.

Тэён думает, что им и так хорошо; легкие прикосновения и искренние слова, говоря их друг другу в глаза и быстро бьющиеся сердца.

Когда он заканчивает задание, он кладет полотенце на плечо и выходит из ванной. Перед тем, как пойти в свою комнату, он решает проверить своих одногруппников. Хэчан и Джонни играют в Overwatch в 4 утра - они шепчутся, чтобы не разбудить спящих, как Марка, Доёна и менеджеров. Тэиль, Чону и Юта пьют, но они ответственны и должны скоро вернуться.

Зевая, Ли спускается по лестнице. Ля, ему нужно поспать, может быть, два дня подряд. Быть лидером нелегко, а быть в двух группах во время проведения концертов обоих без нормального отдыха ещё сложнее. Не очень помогает то, что Тэ делает все и много - записывает свои собственные песни в студии, сочиняет, танцует и... становится взрослым. Теперь, когда он чувствует себя более уверенным в себе и зрелым, он хорошо справляется со своими делами, зная, что люди всегда будут стараться сбить его с ног, но им это не удастся: Тэён сейчас сильнее, чем когда-либо, убивает слухи и комментарии о нём милыми улыбками и производя всё больше и больше своего искусства. Он пришел в эту индустрию, чтобы остаться, и с каждым днем доказывает это.

Счастливо улыбаясь, но будучи уставшим, он направляется в свою комнату и, наконец, открывает двери. На его губах улыбка. Его комната драгоценна; его маленькое гнездышко, где он прячется и находит утешение. Чисто и изящно, идеальные воспоминания в сочетании с _полароидами_ над его зеркалом, полки украшенные вещами с шоу, которые ему нравятся, подарками от поклонников, маленькими суккулентами и вещами от одногрупников, которые дарят их по приезду с каникул. Но это не то, что заставляет его думать, что его комната - его священное место, не в этот раз.

Он думает, что его комната - это безопасное место для его сердца и ума, потому что на краю кровати сидит парень, который надел очки и тихо напевает под Affection, играя с собственными пальцами и крепко прижимая своего плюшевого Микки Мауса к груди. Его волосы, темно-синего цвета, мокрые и с них ещё капает из-за недавнего душа, и лидер знает, зачем здесь младший.

Это его парень, Чон Юно, который заставляет его думать, что он никогда больше не захочет выйти из своей комнаты снова, нет, не тогда, когда он улыбается ему, как ангел, сонный, одетый в мешковатые одежды - так по особенному, так мило.

\- _Ты ждал меня?_ \- шепчет Тэ, складывая полотенце на спинку стула и старается выглядеть таким нетерпеливым, пока он идет к своей кровати, садясь рядом со своим парнем, который пахнет, как что-то свежее и ... как _Джехён_ в то же время. Что-то непередаваемое.

\- _Я пришел в твою комнату в надежде, что найду тебя, но ты принимал душ, так что... Я подумал, что могу подождать здесь_ , - отвечает Чон, а Тэ нежно целует его в лоб. Это был милый и нежный способ сказать _спасибо_ и _я тебя люблю_ без слов. Ли смеется, слегка расчесывая мокрые волосы и снова целует его в лоб. Их язык любви тонкий, абстрактный, больше присутствует в милых маленьких прикосновениях, чем в словах, - _Я скучаю по тебе, хён. Я очень по тебе скучаю._

\- _Я тоже скучаю по тебе... но сейчас я здесь, и мы наконец-то можем провести время вместе, только мы вдвоём_ , - говорит Тэён, выхватывая плюшевую игрушку из рук Юно и кладёт её где-то сбоку, а сам тем временем взобрался на колени к парню, без всяких намерений. Устраиваясь на сильных бедрах Дже, он чувствует, как его обнимают за стройную талию. Его сердце бьется быстро, потому что, блин, даже если они вместе уже два года, но знают друг друга, может быть, семь или где-то около лет, Тэ до сих пор не в состоянии контролировать покраснение, которое появляется на щеках в присутствии других людей или легких прикосновений; это случается, потому что он чертовски застенчив или потому, что он настолько влюблен, что едва может сдержать себя или свое тело от проявления какой-либо реакции. 

\- _Хочешь пойти куда-нибудь завтра, любимый?_

Джехён просто дуется, а старший уже знает его ответ. Это их неделя отдыха - они, наконец, могут отдохнуть, даже если это не надолго, но этого достаточно, чтобы у них было время для себя и чтобы они расслабились. Тэ предпочитает сидеть дома, как настоящий рак, прячась в своей раковине, тихо и спокойно. 

\- _Нет... Я лучше останусь здесь, с тобой. Я слишком устал, детка_ , - бормочет он сонным и низким голосом. Джехён хорошо притворяется не уставшим, но его голос всегда предаёт его, как и его прекрасные глаза, с опухшими веками. 

\- _Может, попробуем использовать французскую кофеварку Джонни? Кофе, который он делает в этой штуке, хороший и крепкий. Ты его пробовал?_ \- предложил Юно.

\- _Нет, Дже. Сделаешь мне чашку кофе, используя французскую кофеварку?_

\- _Я сделаю для тебя все, что угодно, хён. Я же всегда так делаю, правда?_

Щеки Тэ разрумянились от глупого признания, и он спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи младшего, успокаивая себя ароматом Чона, когда руки последнего ласкали его спину, хихикая, потому что он гордится тем, что под таким простым предложением его хён готов отпустить душу. Тишина, которая их окружает, не так уж и плоха.

Они теряются в мирах друг друга, мирно улыбаясь и с быстро бьющимися сердцами; любовные признания появляются когда они бережно прикасаются друг к другу. Ли любит наблюдать за Джехёном. У него такие мягкие черты: идеальный нос, сладкие медовые глаза, как у пчелы, которая только что прикоснулась к ним, и они засияли, напоминая звезды - Тэ влюбляется в него снова и снова, просто глядя на эти драгоценные ониксового цвета глаза. Розовые губы, которые Тэён любит целовать и кусать, и очаровательные ямочки, в которые лидер иногда тыкает своим указательным пальцем, заставляя Чона смеяться и смущаться.

Ли не говорит вслух, но Джехён напоминает ему Джеймса Дина - он загадка, головоломка, которую Тэён может изящно и легко разгадать, потому что Юно доверяет ему свою жизнь, и связь, которую они создают, нерушима. Что-то из другого мира.

_Другая жизнь._

Потерянные в любви, они ложатся; голова Тэ на сильной груди Дже, одна рука держит его близко к нему - _в безопасности_. Ли почти спит, и он знает, что Чон тоже почти уснул, поэтому он шепчет имя Джехёна, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

Когда младший смотрит на него, он крадет поцелуй из пухлых губ, а Юно улыбается и смеясь подтягивает Тэёна, чтобы поцеловать его как следует.

Джехён всегда хорошо целовался, и Ли позволяет себе плыть и наслаждаться этими красивыми губами, накрывая его своими мягкими и сладкими губами, но в то же время достаточно сильными движениями, которые сводят его с ума, когда их языки встречаются; руки младшего держат его близко, поглаживая пальцами его стройную талию, заставляя Тэёна вздрагивать в чистом блаженстве. Поцелуи Чона переносят его в другую галактику, лишают возможности дышать, сводят с ума.

\- _Я люблю тебя, милашка_ , - говорит Дже, впиваясь в губы хёна. Руки Тэ спутаны в синих волосах его парня, шелковистые пряди так мягко расположились на его костлявых пальцах.

Тэён не открывает глаза, предпочитая просто улыбаться, когда он дотрагивается носом об щеку парня. Так интимно, так блаженно, старший говорит младшему три особых слова, и они так засыпают, переплетя пальцы, ноги и сердца с синхронными ударами, деля подушку и одеяло - _неразлучны._

***

Тэён думает, что Джехён симпатичный. Наверное, самый красивый мужчина, когда-либо приземлявшийся на Землю, настолько завораживающий, пленяющий своей мягкой улыбкой и бесконечной добротой. Куда бы ни пошёл Чон - люди смотрят на него. Люди пытаются расшифровать то, что скрывается под этим очаровательным человеком с медовым голосом и подтянутым телом, которое, кажется, забирает с собой сердца людей, когда он ходит по улицам.

Он думает, что младший красив даже во сне, засыпая у него в руках, мягко храпя, раскидав темно-синие пряди по подушке. Умиротворение Юно, когда он спит, красивый контраст с его энергичной личностью, которая почти всегда остается незамеченной, потому что люди обращают внимание только на его красоту. Он намного больше чем это.

Его сонный вид, который очень любит расцеловывать Ли, так же сильно, как и его неуверенность в себе, которая иногда поражает его неуверенное сердце, так как мальчик чувствует, что не может быть самим собой. Он должен вести себя как принц, надеть дурацкую маску из материала бойфренда и продолжать действовать, неспособный совершать ошибки - идеальные люди не совершают ошибок.

\- _Людям не нравится, когда я показываю истинного себя, хён_ , - признался ему однажды Джехён, когда они ели, спрятавшись в комнате старшего. Его глаза не излучали обычной и такой привычной теплоты - она была заменена на  
абсолютную печаль. - _Как будто...Ни одна из моих сторон не достаточно хороша. Если я молчу - мне скучно. Если я забавный, то это слишком. Что же мне тогда делать?_

В ту ночь Тэён желал, чтобы у него хватило сил забрать эти дерьмовые чувства и мысли у Джехёна, чтобы он больше никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного. Его сердцу было больно видеть, как его парень страдает, чувствует боль, думая от себя глупости из-за глупых комментариев и слухов.

Он успокаивал младшего, трогая каждый сантиметр его тела в постели. Дже хныкал, когда Тэ шептал, - _Никогда не меняйся, не переставай быть тем, кто ты есть_ , - пока его руки были на члене Чона, а губы касались его шеи, отчего засосы расцветали на молочной коже. - _Если ты им не нравишься, не обращай на это внимания. Твоя личность невероятна, а сердце - чистое_ , - и, о боги, Юно стонал так громко, что они были уверены, что соседи их слышали. Но это не имело значения, не в ту ночь - когда младший был под телом Тэёна, принимая каждую похвалу всей кожей, когда Тэён трахал его, прикасаясь к нему, как будто он был сделан из самого дорогого фарфора.

\- _Ты не должен быть совершенным, ты просто должен быть самим собой - черт, вот почему я влюбился в тебя_ , - Дже крепче сжал руки хёна, самое эротичное выражение приобрело его прекрасное лицо, губы блестят от слюны, комната наполнена тяжелыми вздохами. Чон был таким уставшим, чего и добивался старший. - _Потому что я люблю, когда ты.. ах.. Когда ты так громко смеёшься, когда ты говоришь без остановки и когда ты стесняешься, Джехён.. ах.._ \- и с каждым толчком его бедер, Чон, казалось, ломался, красные щеки и грудь помечены любовными укусами, он откинул голову назад выставив шею, засыпанную засосами. Боги, он выглядел так удивительно, божественно, просто кивая хёну в ответ, зная, что он говорил только правду, потому что они никогда не лгали друг другу. - _Каждая часть тебя восхитительна и мила, и ты должен знать, что ты должен радовать только себя, хорошо, детка? К черту то, что думают другие_ , - прошептал Ли, укусив нижнюю губу Юно и словив его мягкие стоны.

Джехён, однажды процитировав Джека Керуака сказал, что они должны согласиться безумно любить друг друга, и это то, что они делают каждый день. Именно это делал Тэён той ночью, купая младшего в любовных похвалах настолько заботливо, что когда они отдышались от сильного оргазма, Дже поблагодарил его. - _Ты так хорошо обо мне заботишься_ , - сказал он; его  
волосы промокли от пота. Он выглядел красиво, кожа сияла под мягким освещением в его комнате. Тэ покраснел и улыбнулся, спрятав лицо под одеялом. - _Хён, не могу поверить, что ты покраснел после того, как трахнул меня при лунном свете. Ты - опасность, ты знаешь об этом?_

Младший посмеялся, потянув на себя старшего, который уложился ему на грудь. - _Заткнись! Не говори таких вещей после того, что мы сделали... Ты знаешь, я стесняюсь!_ \- ворчал Ли, слегка ударяя своего парня в грудь, дуясь.

\- _Так что... Наверное, я могу сказать, что после того, что случилось сегодня, то это ослабило мои страхи, и теперь я чувствую себя намного спокойнее. Спасибо, что утешили меня_ , - и черт возьми - такие простые слова сделали Тэёна бездыханным и бессловесным. Все, чего он когда-либо хотел - забрать боль младшего, потому что он не заслуживал ее чувствовать. Он заслуживал только счастья.

Воспоминания заставляют старшего улыбнуться, пока Чон падает в глубокую дремоту, мягкое дыхание выходит из его рта, когда он чувствует, как пальцы Ли ласкают всё его лицо. Он выглядит таким невинным, расслабленным, дышащим так успокаивающе, как сердце его хёна.

Но потом Дже начинает суетиться. Он ворчит и хватается за рубашку Тэ, сжимая длинными пальцами кусок ткани. Не так долго спустя он подает голос, хриплый и низкий, - _Доброе утро, хён_ , - и он не открывает глаза, а просто немного улыбается, потому что знает, что Тэён смотрит на него. - _Хватит смотреть на меня, у меня мурашки от этого_ , - дразнится Юно.

\- _Значит, теперь мой парень - взрослый мужик, который даже не хочет, чтобы я смотрел на него, как он спит у меня на руках?_ \- спрашивает Ли, ущипнув талию младшего.

\- _Заткнись_ , - отвечает тот, прилипая к лидеру ещё больше, веки и лицо опухло из-за необходимости поспать еще больше. - _Я чертовски люблю тебя, Тэён._

\- _Я, черт, тоже тебя люблю, Юно._

***

Нет лучшего слова, чтобы объяснить Джехёна, чем... _Калейдоскоп_. Он и по сей день завораживает Тэ: как такой красивый мужчина может быть таким застенчивым и тихим, а в следующую минуту стать шумным, нежным и таким умным.

Младший любит изучать социальные вопросы, хочет понять, как он может сделать мир лучше - но в то же время он все равно не хочет быть в центре внимания так сильно. Он не хочет, чтобы свет был на нем, он хочет, чтобы он был на вещах, которые имеют значение, которые нуждаются в мгновенном внимании. Он бескорыстный, но очень конкурентоспособен. Его энергия так хорошо сочетается с Ютой, что они могут сделать что-то очень страшное, когда вместе.

Правда в том, что все эти стороны прекрасно сочетаются, создавая отражения того, что делает его таким... _Джехёном_. Делает его романтичным и энергичным, поэтичным и наблюдательным, амбициозным и полным надежд. Жизнь - это то, что течет по венам Тэ, когда он видит, как Юно делает то, что он любит - как его нежные пальцы скользят по клавишам фортепиано, и сладкая мелодия в главе с его приятным голосом, заполняют комнату. Сказочное зрелище, навсегда увековеченное в его памяти.

***

\- _Ты и я против мира_ , - шепчет ему в губы, мокрые и опухшие от всех поцелуев, которыми обменивались за секунды до этого.

\- _Обещаешь?_ \- ответ приходит в охрипшем тоне.

\- _Навсегда._

***

Их отношения не идеальны. Никто не идеален. Они стабильны - никогда не расставались, и эта мысль не приходила им в голову ни на секунду. Воюют, но не больше, ничего, что ставит их на грань решения держаться друг от друга подальше, более чем на несколько часов.

Это происходит, когда Тэ возвращается домой поздно. Не потому, что он тусовался в 4, мать его, утра, а потому, что он задержался в студии - записывал сольные треки, писал, сочинял с другими продюсерами. Дело не в ревности. Они уже давно  
прошли эту фазу, когда еще приспосабливались к отношениям, чувство неуверенности и странной неопределенности смешивалось с тревогой, лежащей в основе их домышлений.

Дело не в ревности - нет, дело в чистом и простом беспокойстве, исходящем от Джехёна, который смотрит на Тэёна, когда он входит в их общежитие, а там стоит младший: руки скрещены, бутылка воды у него на коленях, телефон на столе. У него нахмуренный лоб, уголки губ опущены, как тогда, когда он расстроен.

\- _Ты делаешь это уже пятую ночь подряд и спишь едва шесть часов, Тэён_ , - говорит он твёрдым тоном, никогда не смея поднимать голос. Он злится, но они не проявляют неуважения друг к другу, в какой бы ситуации это ни происходило. - _Прекрати переутомляться, пожалуйста. Твоё творчество не улетит через окно, если ты просто отдохнёшь несколько дней._

Они пошли на кухню, где Ли ест фрукты. Его спина прижата к скамейке, смотрит на пол. Он знает, к чему это все ведётся. Это не первый их такой разговор.

\- _Я знаю, но я не устал. Я не слабак, Дже_ , - бормочет он. Это наполовину правда. У него постоянно болит шея с тех пор, как у них был промоушен "Superhuman", а теперь у него еще и спина болит. Его тело напряжено, но он просто не может остановиться. - _Кроме того, сейчас мы работаем над альбомом. Я мало что могу сделать, ты же знаешь._

Дже улыбнулся уголками губ, а Ли поднял голову. Чон уперся об стол, и лишь его уставшая улыбка играет на губах. - _Конечно же можешь. Отдыхай, хён. Твои сольные работы важны, но и здоровье тоже. Как ты будешь исполнять свои песни, если твое тело не в порядке? Ты будешь форсировать свое тело, пока оно не достигнет точки истощения? Это то что надо?_ \- быстро говорит Юно отчаявшимся голосом и запутываясь в своих словах.

Ощущение вины наполняет сердце Тэёна. Твою ж мать.

\- _Я... Я не буду сейчас с тобой разговаривать, Дже. Уже поздно, и нам надо поспать. Потом поговорим, ладно?_

\- _Да, Тэён, мы **уже** должны были спать. Надо было спать, а не переутомляться каждую ночь, ведя себя так, будто день за днём наше расписание очень компактное _, - говорит он, не осмеливаясь взглянуть на Тэ. Он смотрит в какой-то момент мимо него, возможно, на стену. - _Спокойной ночи._ \- и вот он поднимается и уходит. Ли слышит шаги на ступеньках лестницы, как будто это его собственное сердцебиение, ничто не имеет никакого смысла. Они просто поссорились.

Тэ знает, что Чон беспокоится за него - в каждый момент дня Дже следит за тем, чтобы здоровье его хёна было в порядке, потому что, как он однажды сказал: " _Когда тебе больно - у меня болит сердце_ ". Но Тэён... Он делает всё возможное, чтобы полностью отдаться своему искусству и не забывать о себе, хотя, как обычно, у него это не получается. Это вопрос баланса, которого он еще не достиг.

Джехён не разговаривает с Тэёном весь день. Дело не в том, что он игнорирует старшего - лидер прекрасно знает, что после ссоры парень любит быть один, чтобы обдумать ситуацию, а потом разобраться с ней. Юно спокоен, редко позволяет себе ввязываться в горячие споры или даже злиться до такой степени, что поднимает голос на объект своего гнева.

Ли бросает взгляд на своего парня и ничего больше, но вся группа знает, что что-то не так. Все знают, что они не из тех, кто прилипают друг к другу 24 часа в сутки 7 дней в неделю, предпочитая быть более уединенными, потому что их привязанность может быть как бы очевидна, если они подойдут _слишком_ близко. Тем не менее, динамики нету. - _Что, мля, случилось?_ \- спросил лидера Доён, когда заканчивается первая практика _Kick It_ , нежно поглаживая его руку. До является его лучшим другом, его советником, голосом, который возвращает его к реальности, в которой они живут, - _В этот раз было плохо?_

\- _Ну, нет_ , - честно отвечает Тэ наблюдая, как Юно смеётся с Джонни и Чону в другом углу тренировочного зала. - _Все то же самое, понимаешь, Доуи? Я чувствую, что он очень расстроен из-за сложившейся ситуации._

\- _Он расстроен, потому что волнуется. Как и мы, но именно он больше всего об этом говорит_ , - заявляет Доён, и Ли вздрагивает от правды, которую незамечал. - _Никто из нас не хочет видеть тебя больным, настолько уставшим, что ты даже не можешь ходить или танцевать как следует. Я знаю, что ты твердолобый, но послушай его, Тэён-хён. Он сделает для тебя всё, что угодно. Прошу тебя..._ \- просит младший, пожимая плечами и закусывая нижнюю губу. Он хочет добра. Вот о чем Тэён думает до конца дня.

***

\- _Прости_ , - это то, что Тэён нежно шепчет в затылок Дже. За секунды до того, как он ныряет под одеяло младшего, и теперь они делят одну кровать. Его грудь прижата к сильной спине Чона, руки ищут рук его парня. - _Прости..._

Теперь у него есть веская причина не спать: он хочет разобраться с голубоволосым парнем. Последний, правда, просто вздыхает, но дает знак Тэ, переплетая их пальцы. Так нежно, так мило.

\- _Я не хочу, чтобы ты заболел... до такой степени, что тебе придется уехать_ , - говорит младший, и это такой низкий шепот, потому что Чону спит в своей постели, а это не так уж и далеко от них. Он все еще отказывается посмотреть на Ли, но не потому, что он злится... А потому, что глаза его выдадут. Разоблачат то, что он чувствует. И Дже, ну, у него всё ещё есть проблема, что он такой уязвимый, особенно перед человеком, которого он так сильно любит. Тэён это знает. Ничего страшного. - _До того, как называться лидером этой группы, до того, как быть моим парнем... ты мой друг, **любовь моя**_ \- и ох, прозвище заставляет сердце старшего прыгать, бегать и делать сумасшедшие движения у него на груди. Юно берет его за руку, - _Я считаю тебя героем, понимаешь? Но героям тоже нужно отдыхать, иначе они не смогут бороться со всем плохим в этом мире._

Его тон мягкий, когда он говорит. Глубокий голос наполнен беспокойством, привязанностью, любовью и небольшой сонливостью.

\- _**Посмотри на меня**_ , - просит Тэ. И когда Дже все же поворачивается и смотрит на него, о, даже под мягким желтоватым светом настольной лампы, он божественный. Его глаза взволнованы, одна из его рук касается талии Ли под футболкой, теплые пальцы на чувствительной коже. Под прикосновением Чона он дрожит.

\- _Люди до сих пор думают, что я не заслуживаю быть там, где я нахожусь сегодня. Я делаю своё искусство для себя, это точно. Но я всё ещё чувствую, что мне многое предстоит еще доказать, и я думаю... Я переутомился из-за своей неуверенности_ , - признаётся старший, закрыв глаза. Кончики пальцев Дже, которые призраком прокатились над веками Ли - как акт заботы. Он молча говорит: " _Я здесь._ \- _Я не говорил тебе этого раньше, потому что у тебя тоже есть свои переживания и проблемы. Я не хочу быть обузой._

\- _Ты понимаешь, что ты не что-то тяжелое, что я ношу на плечах? Ты тот, кого я выбрал любить навсегда, хён._ \- глаза Тэ открываются, пока слова обрабатываются у него в голове. Это не шок. Тем не менее, он не может не таять и неловко улыбаться, когда парень говорит ему, что он чувствует так открыто. - _Я делюсь с тобой своей жизнью. Скажи мне, что происходит. Не прячься от меня. Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе, чтобы ты чувствовал себя любимым, чтобы облегчить боль в груди. Поговори со мной._

Джехён - это нечто большее, чем неземные черты и очаровательная улыбка. Он готов отдать все, что у него есть, чтобы люди чувствовали себя любимыми - чтобы Тэён чувствовал себя любимым. Его сердце настолько велико, что он может обнять весь мир, и он до сих пор думает, что кого-то не хватает.

Они снова делятся секретами. Под одеялом, с поцелуями, крадя их друг у друга, смеясь - но не так громко, чёрт возьми, Чону спит!

Ничего страшного. С ними всё будет хорошо. Они заблудились в своих мирах, вдали от неприятностей, которые существуют там - они принадлежат друг другу.

***

Когда Тэ смотрит на Дже, он понимает, что значит быть любимым, и каково это - чувствовать себя в безопасности в чьих-то объятиях. Ну, Чон - его первый парень, его первый любовник, первый парень, который заставил его покраснеть и не бояться быть самим собой. Он доверяет младшему всю свою жизнь, потому что они обречены, и никто не может изменить этого, даже взрывы тысячи звезд, чтобы зародить новые галактики.

Они принадлежат друг другу, глубоко, безумно. 

***

Прикосновения Юно заставляют Тэёна чувствовать себя несокрушимым. Каждый день Дже может быть слишком резким и даже неуклюжим, неосведомленным о своих силах. Но когда он прикасается к Тэ, _ох_ , он так осторожен, боясь причинить боль любимому, хотя однажды Ли сказал: " _Мне нравится, когда ты груб со мной. Я не из стекла - ты можешь делать мне больно. Я скажу тебе, если это будет слишком._

И вот так Тэён получает всё доверие младшего, получает всё, что готов отдать.

В субботу утром, расписание к полудню. У них есть достаточно времени для себя, достаточно времени, чтобы потерять себя в плотской любви, которая заставляет их столкнуться с сырым чувством, которое происходит между ними, страстью, которая заставляет их хватать последний возможный кислород в комнате, которая заставляет Тэ царапать спину Чона и чувствовать, как мышцы напрягаются под его костлявыми пальцами, заставляет Дже кусать за кожу шеи Ли так сильно, что много консилера им придется использовать, чтобы покрыть это для их встреч позже.

Бедра младшего неудержимые. Он проталкивает свой твердо стоящий член в жаркую плоть Тэ сильно, но не настолько быстро, каждый раз ударяя по простате. А Тэ? Он потерялся. Он больше не знает своего имени - все, что он чувствует - это удовольствие, интенсивный обмен взглядами, одна из рук Чона вокруг его горла, нескончаемые стоны.

\- _Джэ_ , - хрипит Ли, ноги вокруг талии младшего. Он оттягивает за волосы последнего, синие пряди скользкие, потому что у него потные руки - он весь вспотел, и он ненавидит это, но когда это с Дже и из-за него, он это любит. Солнце заходит, освещая комнату, делая все в гораздо более теплых тонах. - _Детка.. Аах, сильнее, пожалуйста, мне это нужно..._

\- _Тише_ , - затыкает его поцелуем Чон, но подчиняется тем не менее. Член Тэ между их телами получает стимуляцию - он не хочет прикасаться к самому себе, нет, не тогда, когда он привык кончать нетронутым, потому что Дже просто слишком много для него значит, он согласен терпеть, слишком много для него, чтобы справиться с самим собой. - _Я стараюсь.. Ты кончишь для меня?_ \- шепчет он на фоне, целуя Тэёна распухшими губами, оставляя тонкие нити слюны. Щёки Юно покраснели, ведь это зрелище, которое он так любит, делает его таким слабым в коленях.

Постель начинает скрипеть чаще, и боги, они такие громкие - но к черту. - _Да_ , - отвечает Ли в промежутке с бездыханными стонами, это до чертиков приятное чувство, когда он все ближе и ближе к разрядке. - _Я кончу для тебя, только для тебя, я люблю тебя - ох!_

\- _Спокойно, детка, успокойся_ , - говорит Джехён низким голосом, тяжело дыша на чувствительные соски старшего. - _Я рядом, Тэённи, я рядом_ , - повторяет он.

И так, у них перед глазами симфония того, что они называют своим собственным парижем. Тела наполнены удовольствием и любовью, губы на губах, шепча нежные признания, пальцы переплетаются, сердца бьют один и тот же ритм. Джехён пахнет всем тем, что так любил в детстве Тэён, одеколоном и чем-то вроде Чона Юно. _Его Чона Юно_.

***

_\- Твой,_ \- целует потный лоб Тэёна Джехён, лаская его спину.

_\- Мой?_ \- переспрашивает Тэён, целуя в грудь младшего.

_\- Навсегда._


End file.
